A true love story DISCONTINUED
by XxXbluegirlXxX
Summary: What happens when Squall finds out Rinoa is engaged?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I thought to myself. The day i am going to tell her my true feelings.

"Squall?" came Rinoa's voice from the door way.

I looked up just to have to look down again because I was blushing and not too good at showing my emotions. I got off the bed. "P-please h-have a s-seat"

I moved out of the way and she sat down. When she past me her hair flew in my face and I couldn't help but sniff it. Oh my god she smelt incredible I loved the smell of her.

"So... your note said you wanted to talk to me?" her statement turned off into a question.

"Yes well um you see..." I stumbled over my words and blushed even deeper.

"Squall? What's the matter? I have never seen you like this it's as if you were confessing to a murder. Just come out with it."

Suddenly I had a burst of courage and rushed out exactly what I wanted to say. "Rinoa I love you, I always have and always will."

Rinoa sat there outta shock i was guessing.

"Thank-you squall but-"

"Oh yeah here comes the but there is always a but just get it over with..." I inturrupted as I looked down.

She surprised me this time, she got up and walked over to me. She kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around my waist. I knew what this was, it was pity and i didn't like it.

I stepped and turned away from her. "Save it Rinoa. I don't need your pity."

" Squall since I met you I had waited to hear those words come out of your mouth...But-"

"But what Rinoa? If you feel the same way why do you keep saying but?"

" Because Squall I got tired of waiting for you and so I got engaged with someone who asked me first...Zell"

My mind went blank with fury. I couldn't beleive I was hearing this. Zell the guy who was always telling me to go for it. Zell the traitor...


	2. Chapter 2

Blue: Forgot to do this last chapter but I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square does.

Chapter 2:

I was absolutely furious I couldn't wait to wrap my hands around that dirty, love stealers neck. I couldn't believe it, I know I have to fight for her I just have to if I didn't that would make me a quitter and quitters never prosper.

I ran out of the room on a mission, a mission that just might ruin a friendship. i kept running until I felt something tug on my sleeve.

"Squall, please don't do this!" she begged and I knew if I looked into her big, sad, brown eyes I wouldn't be able to go on.

So instead I just looked ahead, "Rinoa I have to. I have to fight for you." I sighed and pulled her into my chest. "It's the only way I know how..." I trailed off.

In a small voice I heard her say "Squall". and something I didn't expect happened. She pulled me closer and kissed me with a passion the might possibly put the school on fire.

When we broke apart for air i couldn't think straight. Then I saw him and my eyes filled with rage again. "Zell"

"What?" Rinoa asked still incoherent

"Rinoa?" Zell asked shocked.

"ZELL!" Rinoa whipped around just in time to see her fiancee clench his fist and throw a punch at me.

I caught the punch with my hand "We have something to settle" I said as I let go of his fist.

"Yes we do" He said as he tried again to punch me.

I caught it again. "Training centre"

"Squall" I heard Rinoa say. I turned around so I could listen to what she had to say. "Squall don't do this. You'll kill him"

I took her hand. "I promise I won't kill him Ri. I just want to make sure he knows who's girl you are" I bent down and kissed her hand. "I'll be back" I winked at her. "I love you"

"Love you to" she whispered.

I walked away and I could tell Zell was following me I could hear him what with my extra strength hearing. I have never told anybody this but I am part dog demon. My mother had died giving birth to me and i will never forgive myself for that. I realize now that if Rinoa is to accept me for well me I need to tell her tonight. We walked into the Training centre and just then i saw Irvine and Quistis battling a T-Rexar and figured my problems could wait.

"Need some help guys?" I asked as I Jumped in.

"Sure" Irvine responded before getting hit by T-Rexar's tail.

He got up again just as I got my limit. "Renzokuken!" I shouted as I ran towards the dinosaur monster that we often encountered now. It was a weaker monster so when it came time to finish I stayed away from Lion Heart. "Rough Divide!" I shouted destroying the monster. After our XP was collected I went back to where Zell was standing.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Irvine asked.

"It's a better place to fight so we aren't suspended" I answered indifferent.

"Why are you guys fighting anyways?" Quistis asked

"This Arse thinks he can take my fiancee away." Zell answered.

I growled quietly so nobody could hear it. "What fiancee?" Irvine asked.

"Rinoa!" I snarled not being able to help myself.

"WHAT!" Quistis and Irvine shouted at the same time.

"I proposed to her yesterday" Zell said proud of himself. "And then I caught him kissing her in the hall today" he ranted.

"Zell, dude you should know that Rinoa was waiting for squall to feel the same way." Irvine said.

"Well I told her this morning and I was going to propose to her tonight. However that was before I found out Zell had proposed first. Rinoa I now know, was sad that she had..." I trailed off when Rinoa came into the training centre.

"I don't think she meant any harm when this whole thing started. We all knew that Rinoa is in love with Squall and that Squall is in love with Rinoa." Quistis jumped in.

"Zell, I need to talk to you for a minute please." Rinoa said scaring everybody but me.

"Sure thing babe" Zell said as he glared at me.

They walked out of the Training centre not know I could still hear but out of respect for Rinoa I didn't listen. "So what are you guys doing out here anyway?" I asked to try and start a conversation.

"We needed to talk so we wanted to go to the area just on the other side of the training centre.

"Yeah we have some things to work out." Irvine chuckled than winked at quistis who than after blushed.

I chuckled as Rinoa entered the training centre without Zell. I took her hand as Quistis asked where Zell was.

"He is really upset right now and needs some alone time." Rinoa answered.

"Rinoa I made some dinner reservations for tonight and was wondering if you would come with me...?" I asked.

Rinoa nodded her head. "Irvine, Quistis we need to talk some stuff out so we'll catch you later." We waved as we jogged off.

When we got back to my room Rinoa sat on my bed and I took the chair from the desk and put it in front of her. I sat down and tried to think of where to start. "Rinoa I-" I was cut off as i was grabbed off of the chair and pulled into a deep kiss.

When we needed air we broke apart. "Squall, I love you and i really want to spend the rest of my life with you... but i feel like you are hiding something from me."

"Rinoa, I am but I have to know before I tell you that no matter what it is you won't run away from me..." I replied.

"I won't run away from you i promise." She pecked my lips.

"Well here it is then..." I started. "Rinoa I love you and i will understand if you run away. I'm Half..." I was interrupted by the door hitting the wall. We looked up to see who it was. The first thing I saw was the gunblade being held in his hands. But it wasn't Siefer.

Blue: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Blue: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square does.

Chapter 3

"ZELL!" Ri screamed.

This guy's gone too far this time. I thought he was gunning for me but he turned to Rinoa. I jumped in front of her before he could kill her. I felt the bullet hit my chest and heard Rinoa scream. Selphie and Siefer (our disciplinary commitie) came rushing in and had him pinned and in cuffs in seconds.

"Squall, Squall!" Rinoa repeated while shaking me.

"Rinoa?" I asked in a weak voice. "Ri Ri i love you." I said before i blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary with Rinoa by my side sleeping. I smiled and took a deep breath and cringed in pain. Rinoa stirred and her eyes fluttered open. I looked into her eyes and chuckled. "Morning sleepy head"

She smiled. "What about you? You slept for like 2 weeks...I was worried..." Her smile turned into a frown and i comforted her as best as i could. "Why did you have to jump in front of that bullet? why why why?"

"Rinoa, it's because I love you that i did it. I would kill myself if you got hurt when i could have prevented it. It was because you were in danger that i didn;t think. oh that thing i was about to tell you before we were so rudely interrupted..." We got interrupted again by . I chuckled when Rinoa let out an exasperated sigh.

"How are we felling today Squall?" asked.

"I think since I have apperently been sleeping here for 2 weeks I am ready to get back to my dorm." We all laughed.

"And how's the pain?" she asked

"managable" I answered.

She laughed again and looked at Rinoa. "He is going to be very sore for a few weaks and he may have a very hard time breathing but he'll be just fine. Don't let him move very much. Going to dinner would be fine and also no upsetting him, he is to come back in 2 weeks time."

Ri nodded and helped me up. handed me a perscription for pain meds. Rinoa helped me to my dorm and when we got there we saw Cid and Edea. Cid held his hand out and I shook it. "I am sorry to hear what Zell had done..." He trailed off. "He was one of our best SeeDs. Unfortunately we do not tolerate fights inside of the school, Squall you know that."

"I know sir and I wasn't trying to start one. I took him to the training Centre to try and sort it out. Rinoa walked in and took him a side."

"That's the truth sire. I told him I was in love with Squall and couldn't marry him... Than we went back to Squall's dorm and were talking." Tears came to Ri's eyes before she finished. I realized she was hurting as she thought of what happened next so I stepped in.

"Zell pointed the gunblade at her and I jumped in front of her as he pulled the trigger. He shot me in the chest and that's when Selphie and Seifer came in." I felt a twinge of pain in my chest but didn't show it on my face. But Rinoa looked over to me and I knew she knew. "Headmaster I should lay down I think."

"I think you should to but not here. We changed your rooms you are now staying in the same room. Just down the hall to your right."

We thanked him and started walking. "Ri I have to tell you now...I started and now i need to finish. Ri I am half a dog demon. My mother died giving birth to me and my father took off. I had nobody growing up and that is why I am th way I am today." We stopped at our new dorm and walked in. Ri shut the door and sat on the bed. I sat down in the desk chair. After a few minutes of silence I broke. "Ri please say something." I did something in that moment I have never done. I started to cry and held my head in my hands.

I heard her get up and come to comfort me. "Squall I told you I wouldn't run away, but I am curious do you have ears and a tail?"

I nodded and let them breath. First my ears and then my tail. Rinoa came closer and scratched behind my ear and i nuzzled into her hand content just to sit there. Growling contently and letting her rub my ears while my tail wagged. I felt something touch my nose and it smelt like Ri's hair. I looked and saw a tail. "Ri are you a dog demon?" I asked her.

"Partly" she said shrugging. "But I don't have the ears I am a third dog demon. You see my dad was a half demon and my mother a half human and half whitelighter. There for making me only a third demon." She said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Ri, the love of my life, that I was going to try very hard not to mark, Is a third dog demon.

"So i'm curious do you turn full demon on a moonless night?"

"Yes and that is only because it's the howl as i'm sure you know." She smirked.

I kissed her and she slinked her arms around my neck as our tails beat each other up by wagging at the same time. The kiss got deeper and suddenly so did the pain. I had to break the kiss so i could take take some medication. I chuckled. "Stupid Zell." I cursed at him under my breath.

"Here we're going to be late for the restaurant. Let me help you change" She quickly helped me change and we went out the door. She drove and through most the ride it was quiet. We just enjoyed each others company and pecked each other on the mouth every stop we came to. All I know is that I love this girl and my hand automatically went to my pocket. Tonight I had to propose and it had to be perfect. When we got there I got out of the car and went to Ri's side. I may be cripled but I still have manners.

"Table for two please" I asked. "Reservations for Lionheart"

"Right this way Mr. Lionheart."

Ri and I followed the host while my hand went into my pocket again. I wrapped my hand around the ring in my pocket. I have to do it tonight, if i don't i might lose my chance again.

"Squall? What's the matter? Did something happen? Are you in pain?" Rinoa was asking these questions frantically.

"No i'm fine, just thinking."

The host sat us and I knew it had to be now. I called the leader of the band over so I could request a song. "Can you guys play 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith?" I whispered low enough that Ri couldn't hear.

When the song started to play softly in the background I got up off my chair and knelt down beside Ri. "Squall? You should be sitting. What are you doing?"

I smirked as I heard the concern in her voice. "Ri I love you more then anything in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I pulled the ring out of my pocket "Ri will you become my mate and loving partner as long as we both shall live?" I could feel the sweat pouring down my face and the pain as it tried to escape it's bandages.

"Oh Squall, you know I will"

I jumped up and kissed her while all the people clapped. "Champaign my love?" She shook her head while a tear escaped her eye. I kissed it away and pecked her lips again. I went and sat down again as the pain started to get worse. All of a sudden the pain was gone. "Excuse me for a second please Ri." I gave her a quick kiss and went to the men's room. I lifted up my shirt and carefully removed the bandages and gasped. The bullet hole, the wound, it was entirely gone I couldn't believe it. I had to go tell Ri right away. As soon as i got to the table I saw Zell sitting there. In my spot but I could still hear what they were saying so i hid behind the counter so they didn't spot me.

"Zell stop being such an idiot. I am not in love with you I am in love with Squall. I am marrying him and you can't stop me!" Rinoa's voice got a little louder.

"Rinoa, please who's to say he loves you the way you love him? Who's to say he'll even propose?" Zell asked.

"He already did"

"Rinoa you belong with me."

"Zell get off of me!" Rinoa shrieked.

That's it I couldn't take it anymore I jumped up from behind the counter just as Zell tried to kiss Ri. I ran at him. "ZELL LEAVE HER ALONE!" I jumped at him and knocked him over. I got back up on my feet as Rinoa was coming to my aide.

Blue: Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Blue: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square does.

Chapter 4

"Squall be careful what about your wound?" Ri asked me.

"It's gone. It just frickin disappeared" I whispered into her ear. Zell was coming at me and punched me in the chest. "Ow" I pretended to be hurt and grab my chest in pain. He came closer and I grabbed him by the chest and hair. I held his neck slightly above my bended knee. "Now do I have to break your neck?" I asked him. He shook his head slightly, his eyes showing nothing but fear. "Good now you leave her alone you hear me?" He nodded and i threw him against the wall.

I laid out 200 gil on the table for the drinks and the waiter. I then gave the band 100 gil for playing the song request. "Send me the bill for the damages." I said to the host and with that Rinoa and I left. When we got outside I gave the valet another hundred gil for taking car of the car.

Rinoa went to the drivers side as I went to the passengers side. Ri took my hand and kissed me before we took off. "What the hell were you thinking in there Squall? You could have been hurt again." I saw the tear fall out of her eye and took my hand, still intertwined with hers, and wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"I love you and I heard evey word that was said between you to. That is what I was thinking Ri. I love you and I don't want to lose you ever." I kissed the back of her hand.

"Wait you heard everything? Said between me and him I mean."

"Every single word. And I saw everything. That made me furious which is why I attacked him."

"How can I be sure your wound is really gone though?"

I pulled up my shirt at a stop light and removed the bandages. She gasped when she saw it was gone. "I told you so" I laughed. "You can go now" I said pointing at the light.

She laughed and then the rest of the ride was silent. We sat there and just listened to eachothers heart beats. We got back to the base and went to our dorm. I went into the bathroom with Rinoa so we could brush our teeth and get ready for bed. I could hear her heart racing and I could feel mine keeping beat. I finished brushing my teeth and went to get into my boxers when she grabbed the back of my shirt. "Squall?" I turned and noticed something in Ri's eyes. Not fear but longing, like she wanted to ask me something but she was afraid of the answer. "Squall, will you be...my mate?"

I could see her chocolate brown eyes start to turn red and suddenly remembered that tonight was the howl. "Ri of course I will" I pulled her in for a deep kiss well aware that my eyes were going red and my fangs were growing. I could feel her fangs grow as I explored her mouth with my tongue. She pushed me toward the bed and that is when the games began.

I deepened the kiss and started to take off her shirt. She did the same with mine and our breathing got even shorter. I turned so that her back was to the bed and gently pushed her down so that she was laying on the bed. I ripped off the offending piece of clothing that was keeping me from her breasts. My mouth made its way down her chest and to her breasts where my tongue came out and licked the already hard nub earning me a groan. My hand messaged the breast not getting any attention meanwhile I sucked a nipped at the other one. I switched positions and treated her other breast the same. I than made my way down her stomach and flicked my tongue into her navel. I undid her pants and in one swift motion had her pants and underwear off. I licked her woman hood in an experiment and she made the sexiest noise I had ever heard. I decided to keep going with my tongue and mouth. I sucked on her and jabbed my tongue into her earning more and more moans closer together. I could sense her climax coming so I stopped earning an annoyed grunt from her. I went back up and kissed her letting her taste herself. Soon she flipped us over and started to tease me. Her mouth went farther and farther down until she reached the hem of my pants. She pulled down my pants and boxers as I had done hers. She threw them with the rest of our clothes and started to lick my head until she swallowed me whole. She deep throated me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Ri, I'm gonna cum." I said to her as I felt me reaching my peak. As I had done to her she stopped. I pulled her up onto the bed and kissed her. I climbed on top of her and kissed her feverishly. I positioned myself at her entry point. "Are you ready baby? This may hurt a bit." I told her and she just nodded her head. I wanted to get her pain over with as quickly as possible so I put my whole length inside of her in one quick thrust. She cried out in pain and I kissed away some of her tears not moving as she adjusted to my size. She nodded and i started to move slowly. The pain slowly turned to pleasure as I started to go faster. She kept moaning my name over and over again making me grunt more. I could feel her walls clamp on the side of my sheathed cock. Just as she reached her climax i reached mine and we both called out each other's name in pure bliss. Our cries were muffled as we bit into each other's necks. We lapped up each other's blood and I pulled out of her collapsing on my side and pulling her closer to me. We were one in the same now. The mark I had given her was a star and all around it said Squall Lionheart and I assumed hers was the same only it would say Rinoa Heartilly. I smiled at her. "I love you Ri."

She smiled back and kissed me. "I love you to Squall." She kissed me again and fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep as well.

There was a rapid banging on the door that woke us up. "SQUALL I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT HERE NOW!"

It sounded like Seifer. "What does he want?" I wondered as Ri and I got int our robes. I hid my tail and ears as Ri hid her tail. I opened the door just to be pushed back in the room and Seifer come in after me. He looked the door after he shut it. "Seifer it's three in the morning what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Zell he's gone mad. He's gunning for you Squall and I have to protect you because you are the Headmaster's prize student. Not to mention you protected me from the sorceress when I needed it." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Thank-you Seifer." Ri said as she gave him a light hug. He awkwardly gave her a one armed hug back.

"SQUALL YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE NOW!" We all heard Zell yell while punching and kicking the door. "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! GET OUT HERE!"

I looked at Rinoa knowing i had to protect her. "Seifer, i wanna let you in on a secret..." I trailed off as seifer looked at me questioningly.

"What is it Squall?" Seifer asked confused.

"It's easier if I just show you, but you might want to turn around." He did and i quickly de-robed and turned into my dog form.

"Okay turn around." Rinoa said for me.

Seifer turned around and gasped.

Blue: Please R&R Also this is the last update until after the holidays so happy holidays everyone =)


	5. Chapter 5

Blue: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square does.

Chapter 5

"Squall? Is that you?" Siefer asked shocked.

I couldn't talk seeing as i was a giant dog so Rinoa spoke for me.

"This is Squall. He is half dog demon..." She trailed off as we both waited for Siefer to stop being shocked.

"COOL!" Siefer shouted.

He walked over and started to scratch my ear and my foot went thumping. Angelo walked up beside me and sat down. Siefer gave her a pat and I barked.

"It's time" Ri said. "Siefer on the count of three open the door ok?" She asked. Siefer nodded and I crouched in a pouncing position. "One, two, three!" Siefer opened the door and I lunged toward Zell, dropping to my feet just as the headmaster got there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cid asked.

I looked down as Rinoa walked up beside me and put her hand on my back. "Headmaster we're sorry that we made so much noise but we just couldn't deal with Zell again."

"What do you mean we? where's Squall?"

I poked him in the shoulder with my nose. I looked at Rinoa and she nodded. "Can I ask everybody to turn around please?" they all complied and I shimmied down to my normal look but kept my tail and ears out. It's been to long they need to breathe.

"Okay everybody can turn back around." I said not needing Rinoa to translate anymore.

Everybody but Sifer and Rinoa gasped as they saw me. "You son of a slaughter monkey!" Zell exclaimed as he charged at me. Siefer blocked me as Zell was about to punch. Zell jumped up and down holding his now broken fist in his other hand.

I could hear Siefer cringe as Zell's fist made contact. I looked at Rinoa as she was coming out from behind her arms. I took her hand and nodded towards the headmaster. "Well now it seems I have no choice..." The headmaster trailed off. "Zell you are expelled from garden. Also Siefer, Squall and Rinoa you are suspended for three weeks. Oh and congratulations are in order for Squall and Rinoa." Cid said as he nodded his head towards the ring on Ri's left hand. We smiled. Everybody has 'till morning to pack up and leave. That is all." Cid turned and left dragging Zell with him. Siefer turned toward us. "So where shall we all meet?" Siefer said with a smile.

"Front gate." I stated. "0900 hours. Siefer dismissed." I said as I saluted him. He saluted back and left. I kissed Ri but felt she wasn't that into it. "Ri Ri, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"It's just that..." She trailed off. "It's because of me Zell got kicked out of Garden... a-a-a-and you and Seifer got suspended." Rinoa broke out into tears.

I pulled her towards the bed and comforted her as she let out all her emotions. I didn't want to say anything that could make it worse so i just held her in my lap. It was about 2 and a half hours before she stopped crying. "Baby I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. No ifs ands or buts. Zell got kicked out because he was being a jerk. We got suspended for fighting with him alright? There is nothing to be worried about." I hugged her closer to me and put my head on the top of hers. My tail slid around her as hers slid around me.

We sat there for what seemed like days but the sun was rising so I knew we had to move. Ri sighed and started to pull away. "We still have to pack." She chuckled. I kissed her before we were totally a part.

We packed quickly grabbing our weapons and clothes. It was about five to nine in the morning and had just enough time to meet Siefer. We walked down the corridor just as Siefer came up behind us. "Wait up guys!"

We waited as Siefer Almasy (a person I never thought I would be friends with) ran towards us. We started to walk to the front gate and suddenly I knew we couldn't go to Balamb city. We stopped at the front gate so we could discuss where we were going to go. "Well 1 one thing is for sure." I said. "We can't go to Balamb and we can't go to Timber. So that leaves Dollet or Galbadia.

Ri looked down and quietly said "I do not wish to see my father".

Siefer and I nodded knowing full well of General Caraway's attitude when it came to Rinoa. I took her hand silently as we walked towards the Ragnarok. We came upon the Ragnarok just to see Zell trying to get inside. Siefer and I simultaneously drew our gunblades as we started running towards him. Just as we came up behind the jerk we were stopped by Selphie and Irvine.

"What's the meaning of this?" Selphie asked.

"The three of us." I gestured towards Rinoa, Siefer and myself. "Are going to Dollet because we got suspended thanks to that jerk. As well as A: I almost lost my life. B: Rinoa almost lost hers. And C: He is the cause of it all." I explained as calmly as I could.

Blue: Please R&R


	6. Author's note plz read!

_**Author's note**_

I am sorry for those people who were reading this story but I have chosen to discontinue it so I can focuse on my other story. Also nobody seems to read this one. So once again I am sorry to those of you that have sticken with me so far but I have no interest in continuing. I will also keep it up on the site but there will be no more chappies. Sorry for the inconvienence.

~Blue~


End file.
